Tender Moments
by gategirl
Summary: Sequel to Explanations Of Love. Elizabeth and Jason grow closer as they realize what they really mean to each other. Wanna know more? As always .. I adivse you to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG  
  
WARNING: To anyone who likes Zander, don't read this story! It doesn't paint him in a flattering light.  
  
Feedback: Please, it makes my whole day.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters (wish I did). I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Authors notes: This story is a sequel to Explanations of Love. I changed the Liz character just slightly so she would fit better with the story. I would also like to thank my beta readers Joy & Rogue. You gave me the inspiration and the encouragement that I needed.  
  
Jason and Elizabeth stood in Jason's penthouse apartment in a lovers embrace. Jason gazed into Elizabeth's eyes. He reached up and pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear, just as he had seen her do countless times before. His fingertips just barely grazed the side of her face, sending shivers to her very core. She waited in breathless anticipation as Jason leaned slowly forward. Just then Jason's cell phone rang.  
  
"Damn it!" He swore under his breath as he pulled away from Elizabeth to take the call. Even Elizabeth cursed quietly. Jason shot her a surprised look and took his cell out of his pocket.  
  
"Morgan." He answered brusquely. Jason walked away from Elizabeth while listening to the person on the phone. "I'll take care of it." He said, ending the call and turning around to face Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He apologized. "It's okay. I understand. I don't like it very much but I understand." Elizabeth said, dejectedly.  
  
"I can give you a ride home first." Jason offered. Elizabeth shook her head. "I'd like to stay here tonight if that's okay. I just don't want to be alone." Jason nodded.  
  
He walked over to the desk and retrieved his jacket he had thrown on the chair earlier that evening. He shrugged it on. Then he pulled open his desk drawer. Jason pulled out his gun, loaded it, and tucked it into the back of his jeans.  
  
"Jason." Elizabeth said coming up beside him. He turned so that he was facing her. "Be careful okay?" She asked. He nodded. "I will." Then he walked out the door.  
  
Elizabeth tried to wait up for Jason but had finally fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Jason smiled as he entered the apartment later that night, seeing Elizabeth curled up on his couch sleeping peacefully.  
  
Jason tossed his keys gently on the desk and closed the door. Deciding that it was better to just let her sleep where she was, he moved over to stand at the window. He'd been staring out at the harbor for a couple of minutes when he heard Elizabeth mumble something. He moved from the window closer to the couch.  
  
"Jason! Jason . where are you? Elizabeth called. "JASON!!" She screamed sitting bolt upright. Jason was at her side instantly. He gathered her in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay Elizabeth." He said soothingly.  
  
Jason was holding a sobbing Elizabeth in his arms when one of the guards burst through the door, his gun drawn, ready for trouble. Jason dismissed him and the guard retreated through the door with a somewhat puzzled look on his face.  
  
Jason just continued to hold Elizabeth until she stopped crying and pulled back, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He tenderly wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his hand lingering on her cheek. She raised her hand to touch his, taking it in hers.  
  
"I've been having these nightmares ever since I was kidnapped. In the nightmares I'm lost and it's dark all around me. And I'm all alone for a long time. But then I hear you trying to find me. You're calling out to me. I try and find you but it's too dark and I can't see anything. So I call out to you. But you can't hear me. You're still calling my name, but you sound distant now. So I scream your name. Then it gets quiet, I can't hear you anymore. And I'm all alone again. And that's usually when I wake up."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, fighting back tears. "I'm okay now." She looked down at their joined hands. "I'm safe because you never gave up on me. You rescued me, again." She laughed emptily.  
  
Jason cupped her face in his free hand and raised her head until her liquid eyes met his worried ones. "Don't pretend that you're okay. I know you're not." Elizabeth felt the tears start to fall, unable to control them any more. Jason held her to him, letting her cry, just letting her feel, until she fell asleep in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth awoke the next morning in a big bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing that she remembered was crying in Jason's arms. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room.  
  
Jason stood with his back to her, looking out the small window. "Morning." She said sitting up all the way. Jason turned around and smiled. "Morning. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth pulled her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them. "I'm better. I'm doing much better now."  
  
Jason was still wearing the same clothes as he was the night before and he looked more than a little tired. Elizabeth's heart swelled with love. "Jason, did you spend the whole night in here with me?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.  
  
Jason nodded almost imperceptibly. "I didn't want to leave you alone." Elizabeth felt one tear slide down her cheek and swiped it away immediately. "Thank you Jason. For everything."  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Can I use your shower first?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded. "Help yourself to anything that you need. I'm just going to go to Kelly's and pick up some breakfast. I won't be gone long, and you can call my cell if you need me. Okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay Jason. I promise not to fall apart while you're gone." She smiled, her first genuine smile in a long time. She stood up and walked over to where Jason was standing. She brushed a quick kiss on his lips. "Hurry back, I'm starved." She swept past him and walked out of the room.  
  
By the time Elizabeth was finished with her shower, Jason was back and had breakfast waiting. Elizabeth came down the stairs dressed in one of Jason's t-shirts and a pair of jeans.  
  
"It feels so good to finally be able to take a hot shower again." She said still toweling her hair dry. "I borrowed one of your t-shirts. I hope that you don't mind." She sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
They ate in comfortable silence. When they were done Elizabeth stood up and started cleaning. "I guess that I should get going soon. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Jason stood and started helping clean. "You're always welcome here Elizabeth." He told her.  
  
She smiled. "I just want you to be okay." He said taking the trash that she was holding and making his way to the kitchen. "That's really nice, but I don't want to be in the way." She replied. "You're not in the way. I like having you here." He said coming back into the living room.  
  
"I like being here too. And if you're sure you don't mind, I'd like to stay a little while longer." Jason nodded. "Stay as long as you like." He walked towards the door.  
  
"I have some things to do. Are you going to be okay? Is there anything you need before I go?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I could use a ride to my studio to pick up a few things." "Okay, I'll have one of the guards take you." He said opening the door and motioning to the guard outside.  
  
"Have Francis take Miss Webber to her studio and wherever else she needs to go." He turned back around to face Elizabeth. "Please stay with Francis." He requested. "I promise to stay with the guard." Elizabeth said smiling at him.  
  
Elizabeth finished packing a small overnight bag and asked Francis to carry it out to the car for her while she locked up. Francis looked a little uncertain whether he should leave her alone or not. "I'll just wait with you." He said. Elizabeth laughed at his protectiveness towards her. "I'll be fine. I've just got to do a couple of things and I'll be right down." She assured him.  
  
Not wanting to argue with her Francis nodded and walked out the door. Just a few moments later while she was tidying up a little, she heard a noise behind her. Assuming it was Francis she didn't even turn around. "Okay, if it makes you feel better then you can stay with me until I'm done." She said smiling. "Elizabeth?" She turned around and the smile slipped away. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Zander was standing in the doorway to her studio. "I think that we should talk." He said coming into her studio. "Zander, I think that we've already said everything that needs to be said. What happened was a mistake, and I'm with Jason now." She turned away from him, finishing up what she was doing.  
  
"I don't believe that kiss didn't mean anything to you." Elizabeth didn't even turn around when she answered him. "I thought that I was going to die in that crypt. I didn't think that I was ever going to see anyone that I loved again. I needed to feel that I wasn't alone. It was selfish of me and I'm sorry. But that's all it was."  
  
Zander came up behind her and grabbed her around her waist. "I can make you happy Elizabeth." He lifted her off her feet and started out the door. "Zander put me down!!" Elizabeth yelled, thrashing with all her strength to free herself. "I know that you feel the connection between us. Jason has got you blinded. He's got you all blinded." Zander ranted.  
  
Elizabeth's attempts to free herself had come to no avail so she yelled for help.  
  
"FRANCIS!!! HELP!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Zander quickly clamped one of his hands over her mouth while keeping the other around her waist in a viselike grip.  
  
Francis raced back to Elizabeth Webber's studio, his gun drawn and ready for trouble. There were signs of a struggle, but no Elizabeth.  
  
After searching the entire building, with still no sign of Elizabeth, Francis called Jason. Only a few minutes after Francis had called him Jason's bike roared up in front of Elizabeth Webber's studio. Jason got off his bike and confronted the guard, his face contorted with anger.  
  
"You were supposed to stay with her! Why did you leave her?" Jason fumed. "I was only gone for a minute to put her bag in the car Mr. Morgan." Francis explained. "I heard her call for help and I dropped everything and ran back to her studio. I searched everywhere, but there's no sign of her."  
  
"Zander, you of all people know what I went through in that crypt. Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth was bound hand and foot sitting on the floor of a small apartment. She didn't know exactly where in Port Charles she was, but she was still in Port Charles of that she was sure. They hadn't traveled far enough to have left town.  
  
"I have to make you see Elizabeth." Zander said heatedly. "I love you Elizabeth." He said calming down and kneeling in front of her. "You don't love me Zander. You don't do this to someone that you love." She lifted her bound arms up so that he could see.  
  
"I do love you Elizabeth. More than a mobster like Jason ever could." He stood up angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare say things like that about Jason. You don't know anything about Jason." Elizabeth said passionately. "Jason doesn't pretend to care about someone and then kidnap them and hold them against their will." Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"And when Jason finds out that you took me, and he will," she said with conviction, "he won't stop until he hunts you down. And he will make you pay."  
  
Zander smiled defiantly. "We'll see."  
  
Jason was beside himself with worry. He had just found her and now she was gone again. He had to find her, he didn't think that he could stand losing anyone else. Jason was pacing the docks talking on his cell. "I want every available person out searching. I want her found NOW!" Sonny walked down the short flight of steps that led to the docks. He put his hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"We'll find her Jason, don't worry." Sonny tried to reassure Jason. Jason sighed harshly. "I just found her Sonny. I told her that I would always protect her." Jason rubbed his eyes, sighing again.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the cold hard floor, refusing to acknowledge Zander's presence. "I know that you're angry with me Elizabeth. But this is for your own good. Jason can never give you what you deserve." Zander sighed.  
  
"And you think that you can?" Elizabeth snorted. "You're not even half the man that Jason is. The only way that you could get me was to kidnap me. You're nothing to me Zander." Elizabeth taunted. "I could never love you. The only thing that I could ever feel for you is pity."  
  
Before Elizabeth knew what was happening Zander stormed over and struck her hard across her face. The force of the blow sent her sprawling. She raised her head and looked at him malevolently. "Ask me again why I could never love you." She spat out.  
  
Jason had been up all night long. He was pacing in front of the window waiting to hear something, anything about Elizabeth. It was about 5:00 in the morning when Jason got a call. He raced over to Sonny's apartment, bypassing the guard completely, and woke him up out of a sound sleep.  
  
"Jason, what is it?" A bleary-eyed Sonny asked, getting out of bed. "I just got a call. Someone saw a girl matching Elizabeth's description being dragged into an apartment building not too far from the waterfront. I'm on my way over there now. I just thought that you might want to know." Sonny nodded pulling a shirt over his head. "Give me five minutes to get dressed, I'm going with you."  
  
Elizabeth lay curled up on the floor, her hands and feet still bound. She had drifted off to a restless sleep sometime in the past few hours. She was having her nightmare again. Thrashing around, despite her restraints.  
  
"Jason . where are you?" She mumbled. "Jason! JASON!!" Elizabeth woke up with a start. Zander ran in from another room, ready for a fight. When he saw that no one but Elizabeth was there he visibly relaxed.  
  
Jason and Sonny were moving cautiously down the hallway of a run down apartment building. Francis and Johnny following close behind. When they suddenly they heard a shout down the hall.  
  
"JASON!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Jason hurried down the hall, the others close behind. When he reached the apartment where the shout had originated he paused. He leaned close to the door and listened.  
  
With the help of Zander, Elizabeth was able to sit up. There was a large red welt on her cheek and her bottom lip was busted, covered with dried blood. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper." Zander fingered the cheek that he'd hit.  
  
Elizabeth yanked her head back from his touch and stared at him venomously. "Don't touch me." Zander smiled condescendingly. "How exactly do you plan to stop me?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Having heard enough, Jason kicked the door in and rushed forward. He yanked Zander away from Elizabeth and pushed him into the wall. Holding him in place with one arm across his throat.  
  
Francis, Johnny and Sonny raced into the room. "Francis, Johnny, take Elizabeth back to the penthouse." Sonny ordered. Francis cut the rope that bound her and helped her to her feet.  
  
Jason glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Elizabeth was safely out of the room. When he was sure that she was gone he turned his attention back to Zander. Jason's face was terrifyingly calm. And Zander knew that this was the last breath that he would ever take.  
  
An hour later, Elizabeth was pacing the floors in Jason's apartment. When she finally heard him turn the knob she leapt towards him and threw her arms around his neck. For a minute the two stood, holding on to each other for dear life.  
  
"I was so scared that I'd lost you." Jason admitted, still hugging her tightly. "When Francis called me and said that you had been taken . I've never felt that kind of pain before. It was worse than getting shot."  
  
Elizabeth remembered when he had gotten shot, she'd almost lost him then. And as she thought of all the times that she'd pushed him away, she clung tighter to him. She'd almost lost her chance with Jason, but she wasn't going to lose him now.  
  
She knew that there would be times that she wouldn't be able to know where he was, or what he was doing. And she knew that she wouldn't always like that. But the good far outweighed the bad as far as she was concerned.  
  
She leaned back slightly so that she could look into his eyes, her arms still securely locked around him. "I love you Jason. And I am so thankful that I have someone like you in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad. I have never been as happy and complete in my life as I am right now, in your arms."  
  
She slid her hand up from the base of his neck and pulled his head down until his lips met hers.  
  
It started out as a gentle kiss, but quickly took on a whole new direction. The longing, the pain, and the fear driving them to breathless intimacy. When the need for air outweighed their passion they both pulled back slightly.  
  
It was then that Elizabeth noticed that Jason had a small cut over his left eye. "Jason, you're hurt." She said frowning. "It's nothing." He said shaking his head. "Well aren't you macho." She said with a small smile.  
  
Pulling away from him Elizabeth went in search of a first aid kit. "I'm fine." He insisted. "Don't argue with me." She called out, still searching for the first aid kit. "Would it do any good?" He asked when she came back into the room holding the kit in her hands. "Exactly." She said coming to a stop in front of him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
THE END 


End file.
